warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Air of Treason
Gasp! You wrote more! *Huggelz Forest* I can't wait to see what happens. I bet Berryclaw has somekinda something kinda evilish planned. :O --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Berryclaw IS evil. *evil grin* I love writing him. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I know! Same deal with Raincloud! I love her to death but she is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO evil! Have you read NG? If not, you will have no idfea whatyv I'm talking about. ;) --BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) NG? I feel so stupid. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New Generation Series - A series by Artimas and one of my faves. Of course, Transformer and Deathberries are faves too. ^^ [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 15:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Aww...It's ok Forest! You shpuld read it, it's pretty good (if I may say so myself) and it's up in the WFFW. Of course, AP and D. (d- Deathberries AP- Anicent Powers by Shistar. To die for.)--BramblepathBrightshadow is mine! 15:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL at the Littleclaw and Acornpaw thing. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 15:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Shistar! (woah, I typed really fast there, really bad typo) I'll read it, I promise. Right now I'm reading the Kittypet series, another good one, I've heard. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I can guess what the typo was. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 16:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) '*laughs* Yeah, sorry. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 16:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Baha, no need to be sorry. I got a good laugh out of it. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 16:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mudpelt Curse him out here. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 15:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Mudpelt is a peepeeebuttcrackknuckleheadsandwich. Thank you. :) --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 23:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) '*cracks up* That's the most original insult I've ever heard. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. That was made by my best friend's 4 year old cousin and the original line was You''sir, are a peepeebuttcrackknuckleheadsandwich' LOL, it's funny, isn't it? ^_^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 00:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) It is. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forestpaw13]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 00:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Boulder Do you guys like her? I do. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 19:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I like her. She sounds like Bramble though. *not trying to be rude* But did you mix them up? Sorry, don't mean to sound rude.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 22:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Um... wait... what? Bramble? No, I'm using your description. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 22:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, just asking. ^^ I like it so far!--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 23:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 23:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No prblem. ^_^ --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 23:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Poor Dawnpaw!!--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 23:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC)